


Numb

by quilledcorsair



Series: I just needed to see you [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, cs angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TLK doesn't work on Killian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

“No,” she muttered, waiting for him to wake up, her hand moving up from his chest to his face, slapping him lightly, hoping to wake him up. But there was no movement.

“ _No, Killian_ ,” she croaked, not willing to believe that he was gone. She thought she’d been fast enough. She’d barely seen Maleficent’s curse fly at him before he was crumpled on the ground, a large shard of glass sticking through his chest, blood oozing on the ground beneath him.

But True Love’s Kiss broke any curse, so he had to wake up. There was no doubt that they weren’t true love, the theory already having been tested by breaking the curse of Shattered Sight.

“Emma,” she heard someone mutter, kneeling next to her. She was half sprawled across him, his eyes closed and his face wan, pale; not even a twitch. She felt a hand on her arm, trying to pull her away, but she resisted, burying herself closer to his side, not noticing the blood seeping into her clothes. “Emma, you need to let go of him,” Robin coaxed, his grip on her arm tightening,

“Let me go,” she snapped, pulling herself up, moving to cup his face again. “He’s fine!” She shifted her eyes back to his face, gently tracing his pale features, “Killian, I know you’re in there. Please  _please_ come back to me,” she sobbed, wet splats falling on his face. “I-I need you.  _I love you, I love you, I love you. Please don’t leave me,_ ” she cried, rubbing her palm against his stubbled cheek. She moved forward pressing her lips to his over and over again, coaxing him to wake up.

Because the alternative was unfathomable, he couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be gone. Just the thought alone made a raw cry wretch itself from her throat, as she kissed him harder, crying against his mouth. “You-you promised, you’re a surviour.  _You promised me, you idiot!_ “ she cried harder, shaking him.

Robin, unable to watch her suffer any longer, forcibly pulled her away, turning her away from his mate’s cold, lifeless body. He felt her heave and sob gut-wrenchingly. The wicked woman had succeeded in what she set out to do, she’d broken the saviour. There’s no bringing her back now.

“ _No, no, no. Oh, God, no.”_ she whimpered in a litany, openly mourning the loss of her true love.

"I’m so so sorry, Emma,” he whispered brokenly.

“ _He’s gone, Robin_ ,” she broke down. “ _He left me. I lost him. I lost, Killian.”_


End file.
